ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Endyon Blackheart
Endyon Blackheart, also known as Endymion Arcanite, is one of the main protagonist, along with Zigfried Blackheart, his twin brother, and Selena Artemisia in the ecuadorian fan-created comic "Yu-Gi-Oh, Bonds of Blood". He uses a Spellcaster Deck similar to the structure deck "Spellcaster's Commnad". His personality is the same as Yugi Muto, thought he is more mature Early Life, Exile and Paradox Chronicles Always having a strange interest for magic, he is son of Arthur Blackheart, Ruler of the Spellcaster-Warrior Duel Gang of the Duelist Town of New Hope. After the "Second Zero Reverse" that destroyed Neo Domino City, he married Emily Galter, Ruler of the Gang of Legends, and unified the Gang of the Magicians with the Gang of the Legends and created the Spellcaster-Warrior Gang. When Endyon was 10, he was sent to the "Monster Zone" in order to improve his abilities, and in the process, he gathered the legendary cards of the "Duo Magicians" and linked his spirit to his card "Endymion, The Master Magician" and from now on, he can comunicate with the Spirit of Endymion. When he returned, his father told him that "Duo Magician" cards only showed up to a duelist that was upon to suffer hard situations. 5 years passed. Paradox (the same Paradox of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie) has stolen an artifact from Sector Security that could allow him to travel across time, but he needed enerdy (energy from duels) in order to travel to the past, kill Maximilion Pegasus and prevent the Second Zero Reverse. Endyon's fathers discovered what Paradox was planning and tried to stop him. Paradox killed them, but for that he recollected poor enerdy, and lost his previous enerdy for his action. Zigfried and Endyon heard the new and both went to shock. Zigfried wanted vengeance, and so Endyon, but Endyon wanted to do it in the correct way so he would not charge with the idea he killed someone. Zigfried noticed the feelings of his brother and called him a traitor, and said he is his enemy. Balcrak, a duelist from the gang claimed to be the new Gang Ruler and exiled Endyon and Zigfried in order to fasten his new position. Endyon and Zigfried took different paths and they separate from each other. 2 years passed. Endyon became a famous Turbo Duelist known as Endymion Arcanite and as "Endymion the Guardian" because he protected Duelist Towns from other town's gangs. In a trip to the Duelist Town of Earth, he met Selena Artemisia. She challenged Endyon to a duel, but lost on a few turns at the hands of "Endymion, The Master Magician". When they were dueling, "Endymion" and Selena's signature card, "Selene", appeared in a flashback, stuning both duelists. After Endyon won, Selena told him her true intentions. She was searching him to ask him help to protect her town from the gangs of Paradox. After a discusion, Endyon accepted and started the trip to The Duelist Town of Moon. In the way, Paradox intercepted him and both were engaged in a Turbo Duel. Despite the efforts of Endyon, Paradox was too hard to beat. Paradox was upon to give Endyon the final strike when suddenly Zigfried appeared and interrupted the Turbo Duel. Endyon thank him but Zigfried replied he was doing this in order to kill and stop Paradox, not for him. Endyon said that both could defeat him, but Zigfried replied he can do it alone. Endyon took again the way to the town. There he heard the new that the Turbo Duel between his brother and Paradox was interrupted. Paradox gathered enought enerdy to travel across the time because of the enerdy of Zigfried's spirit partner "Phoenix Gearfried". Selena then talked to Endyon that the gang was approaching. That night, the Lunar gang of Selene and Endyon fought the Paradox Gang and won at the end. At the morning, Zigfried appeared with a broken arm and Selena & Endyon took him to the town hospital. Zigfried recovered in 3 months and in that time Endyon returned to his town, beated Blacrak and recovered his father's first deck to improve his own. He encharged the ruling of the gang to his friend Robert. Other 3 months passed. Paradox returned, angry he had failed in his mission. In anger, he ordered all the gangs he controled to attack all possible towns. His objective now was to create a Utopia to return to the time of Neo Domino City. Endyon, Selena, Zigfried and Sector Security stopped the gangs, but Paradox took control of Sector Security and ordered to capture all opposing gangs. In the end, Endyon, Selena and Zigfried defeated Paradox and brought him to the justice. In all this time, Selena and Endyon fell that something attracted them to each other, but they simply ignored the feelings to the other. Greek Gods, The Legend of Endymion and Selene and the Olympic Wars After defeating Paradox, Endyon started to have misterious dreams about people in a court, judging him and at the end, he turned into a demon with burning eyes. Selena also started to dream something. She imagined herself with Endyon, both in a date, but Endyon turned into a demon at the end of the dream. Despite this strange nigthmares, Endyon discovered a duelist in Alpha City was using his surname "Endymion Arcanite", and called he had the only and original "Endymion, The Master Magician". Endyon though that this duelist needed a lesson from the real "Magic Master". So, he traveled to Alpha City that night. While he was travelling to the city, a mysterious duelist forced him to stop his Duel Runner and then he challenged Endyon into a duel. As the duel advanced, Endyon noticed that the eyes of the strange duelist were "in fire". The the mysterious duelist reveled to be Tanatos, an Underworld God that was searching a mortal so he can use it as a tool. The duel then was turned into a Inferno Duel were the duelists experienced true pain through the flames surrounding the duelists. Endyon managed to win the duel, but Tanatos, fading, said that this wasn't over, and his soul possesed Endyon. Endyon then falled and lost consious. The next day, he found himself sleeping in his duel runner and thinked that the duel with Tanatos was just a dream. He then started again his trip to Alpha City. There he found the duelist, known as "Endymion Arcanite". The duelist challenged Endyon into a public duel in front of all the city crowd trying to humillate Endyon. The duel started and Endyon summoned "Endymion the Master Magician" quickly, saying this was the original one. The other duelist summoned his Endymion too and told the one of Endyon was to imitate the real one from his hero. This came with a laught of the crown and Endyon feel ashamed. Soon, a strange voice told Endyon to humilate the false Endymion in order to show him who was the real Endymion. In anger, Endyon agreed and shout that here he was upon to demostrate who was the real magician. After saying this, Endyon's eyes turned into fire and finished the duel with "Endymion, The Magical Crusader" and humilating the other duelist in front of all the city. Then he realised he has been too rought with the other duelist but the strange voice in his head said: "Your human feelings are useless for the objective I want. I'll manage this". Then Endyon started to have a intense headache and his eyes turned red. Endyon then started to have halucinations, so he decided that was better disappear so he couldn't harm anyone. Category:Characters